


Fundy, Not Dream

by Lemon_needs_Teas



Series: FundyNotFound [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Its legit just George thinking that he has no chance with Fundy, M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Past Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Pining, Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), TOXIC FUNDYWASTAKEN, That should be enough tags, fundynotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_needs_Teas/pseuds/Lemon_needs_Teas
Summary: “Why is this so hard!” George yelled, angry at himself and the world for presenting him with an impossible question. He ran his fingers through his hair, and flopped back down into his chair. Then he realised. He knew what Dream could be like. A scheming bastard, always having to see something in it for himself to agree. It’s caused many an argument between the two. Dream wouldn’t marry Fundy like that. He wouldn’t see the benefit other than manipulating Fundy and the rest of L'Manburg (or what remains).  And George has known this for months. It was just a fact, and George had worked it into his subconscious to start doing actions against it to save others from befriending the man ages ago, like how he did.He should’ve stopped their relationship sooner.ORGeorge finally realising why he ‘ruined’ the wedding
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & GeorgeNotFound, Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound
Series: FundyNotFound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142522
Kudos: 84





	Fundy, Not Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I reversed DNF and got FND and then this, bon appetite.

George sat in the room of his mushroom cottage, the book he was trying to read laid open in his lap. He couldn’t focus on it though, and delve deep into the world presented to him. He loved the book series, he really did, but there was more on his mind. Specifically, the wedding. 

The one important event he had managed to not sleep through. And he ruined it. He could’ve sat to the side, let it play out, but no. He didn’t. And he was so confused! He had said time and time again he didn’t love Dream, and he doesn’t. So why did he do it? Why did he ruin the perfectly happy wedding? Why was he, usually a calm and collected (but easily spooked) person, so illogical in that moment? 

Maybe it was seeing the fox-mans chocolate brown eyes, his bright smile and his elegant suit that triggered a jealous reaction. George was desirable right? So why wasn’t he at the altar with someone! He angrily stood up, his book flying to the floor of his neat cottage as the floorboards creaked at his weight.

“Why is this so hard!” George yelled, angry at himself and the world for presenting him with an impossible question. He ran his fingers through his hair, and flopped back down into his chair. Then he realised. He knew what Dream could be like. A scheming bastard, always having to see something in it for himself to agree. It’s caused many an argument between the two. Dream wouldn’t marry Fundy like that. He wouldn’t see the benefit other than manipulating Fundy and the rest of L'Manburg (or what remains). And George has known this for months. It was just a fact, and George had worked it into his subconscious to start doing actions against it to save others from befriending the man ages ago, like how he did.

He should’ve stopped their relationship sooner. Fundy was head over heels for the lying snake before him. Fundy was too good for Dream. Fundy was almost perfect to George. It was so obvious now why he did it. He wanted to stop others getting hurt. But, it seems he almost thought it through. Dream would be suspicious of him if he took Fundy, so he kissed Dream. He hated that kiss. It was horrible, and forced. But Dream kissed back immediately, and that’s what sold the ticket that Dream wasn’t in this because he truly loved Fundy back. He never deserved the man before him, who trusted Dream with all his heart. And, with how George acted, Fundy didn’t deserve George either. In truth, he had always had it out for Fundy. He thought the man was perfect, but in his rash decision, he ruined his chances. But, that was fine. He’ll keep protecting the man from the sidelines, and Fundy doesn’t need to know it’s him. Afterall, it’s always been

Fundy, not Dream.


End file.
